Coming home
by Princess-Potterhead-Mind
Summary: Prim's diary entries of when Katniss was in the games.


Day 1:

I slept with my mother last night because Katniss left. She volunteered for me. I was the first tribute, but she put herself in instead of me. I cried so hard last night, but buttercup didn't leave my side.

Day 2:

Gale gave me and my mother food from the woods. He looked sadder then usual and I offered him and his family some of my milk from my goat, Lady, but he refused. I know Katniss made him promise not to let us starve and made my mother promise not to leave me. I know Mom wouldn't do that again, but I can't help wondering.

I watched the showing of the tributes on T.V. and I cried in my mothers arms when I saw Katniss on fire.

She told me it wasn't real and when I finally opened my eyes, I was dazzled at how pretty she looked. Peeta looked remarkable to and I know they made a lasting impression on the Capitol.

Day 3:

Gale came by today. He said he found some berries that he'd thought I'd like. I did. They were sweet, but different from the ones Katniss brings home. Apparently all the tributes start their training today.

I really hope Katniss gets a good score. Usually all the tributes from the lower districts get good ones. I sold some of my milk and cheese from my goat today. Greasy sae, a lady in the Hob bought some. I got enough money to pay for some bread for me and my Mom, but that's it.

But what's strange is, that most people are giving me more money then you usually get for milk and cheese. I guess it's because they know we don't have much.

Day 4:

Mom bring in another sick person today. I think the person had a fever, because she told me to go get some herbs from the cabinet. I recognized the person from school and I think she was the mayor's daughter. He always goes to mom for medical help, knowing she is the best. She told me that before she married my father, that her parents ran a small medicine shop in the town.

I can't remember my father much, but I remember him singing to me. I heard him singing a song that sounded beautiful once, so I sang it, but I heard mom yelling at my father and Katniss telling me to 'Shhh!'. She told me it was a song that we weren't supposed to sing, but I don't know why. I remember the girls name now. I think it's Madge.

I always see her and Katniss sitting together at school. And I think they sell strawberries to her dad.

Day 5:

Katniss got an eleven! An eleven in training! They showed us clips of what the tributes did and my sister shot an arrow at an apple that went right by the gamemakers. I was so proud of her, even my mother laughed! She hasn't done that for a while.

Gale even seemed happy when he came by today to give us some food. I feel bad for him though. He's got three brothers and a mother to take care of. His dad died in the same explosion that killed mine. I remember standing beside my crying mother as the mayor gave Katniss a medal.

I saw Gale get the same one and he was supporting his mother, who was about to go into labor. My mom helped her with it, and Gale got another brother. I can't believe in two days, my sister will be out there, fighting for her life. What if she dies? I don't think I'd ever recover.

I think I'd go into that space where my mother was, lost in her own world. Lady is two as of today. I celebrated by making her a hay and a grass sandwich. I used to like doing that when I was little. Making platters out of nature.

It was weird, but I was bored when Katniss would go off hunting. I wonder what will happen if Katniss wins. I guess we will live in the Victor's Village, with that man names Haymitch. He's always drunk, and I sometimes wonder how he won the games.

Day 6:

That Peeta Mellark boy loves Katniss! He admitted it on live television! The boy at the bakery is in love with my sister! Katniss! I can't believe it!

I mean, I've seen him look at her before, but I never knew he loved her! Other then that, Katniss was amazing in the interview. She talked about how she loved the food at the Capitol and how everything was amazing, but I know she was just doing that for the show. What made me cry is that Katniss talked about how she loved me and that she was going to win. She is going to win.

Day 7:

Katniss is in the arena. I saw her perched in a tree. She doesn't have any arrows, though. I know I'm going to cry because of the pressure. The whole district was quiet today, and Gale didn't come over.

Katniss will win, I know it.

Day 14:

I haven't written in a week because there was a fire at the mine and mom and I had to heal the people. Katniss is okay, though. But I didn't like how sad she was when the girl died. I think her name was Rue. She was my age, I know that.

Katniss covered her in flowers and she put her three fingers up to the camera. I know that Rue's death will scar her. Katniss is so strong, but she can't bare to have someone she loved die. My dad passing away proved that.

Katniss got burnt in a fire and I was so scared for her, but Haymitch sent her medicine. Katniss put bees on the other tributes and one passed away. I hate how the Capitol makes them do that to each other. Katniss blew up the other tributes supplies and I felt happy. Except for when the boy died.

But when the gamemakers announced that two tributes could win, I was so happy! That meant that Katniss and Peeta could live! They could come home! Katniss teamed up with Peeta and he was really hurt. She tried to mend him, but even I know that his leg would take a lot of money to get the medicine he needs.

They found a cave, though. So I hope they get through it.

Day 15:

Katniss kissed Peeta. Despite the whole tension of the games, I laughed. It just seems weird, Katniss kissing a boy. But I guess she has to grow up sometime. Gale seemed really angry today when he gave me the food.

I asked what was wrong, but he just shrugged it off. I sometimes think that Gale is in love with Katniss. I mean, they've been friends since she was twelve. She's with him every day. I don't think Katniss is in love with Gale, though.

Day 16:

People in the Hob seem more cheery nowadays. I think it's because they know we'll have a victor. Two Victors. I can't wait for Katniss to come home, I know she will. I don't care if we don't get rich, I just want my sister home.

Peeta isn't getting any better though, and when I passed the bakery to give the tool shop some breakfast Greasy Sae asked me to deliver, I saw Peeta's mom glare at me as I passed.

Day 18:

I'm so scared for Katniss. She went to the thing they call a feast, where all the tributes go to get the thing they need most. Katniss needed something for Peeta because he had blood poisoning, but this girl threw a knife at her and the whole time I was crying in my mom's arms, hoping Katniss would live. But this guy picked up the girl and let Katniss go because she helped Rue. I was so scared as I watched her walk back, give the medicine to Peeta and pass out.

The screen went blank after that and I was so scared, I barely slept. And I'm writing this in the middle of the night, because I can't sleep.

Day 19:

Katniss is awake! She's okay! Mom was happy today and she even bought me some fresh bread. Her and Peeta seem to really like each other. They went hunting, but they couldn't find anything.

But Haymitch got a huge dinner for Katniss and Peeta. I'm really happy they're eating good. Gale hung around more today and he helped my mom out with making more medicines. While they were doing that, I went over to Gale's and gave his mom some fresh milk and cheese. She seemed really happy and invited me in, and I saw Gale's brothers.

One of them is my age and he's really nice. Gale's mom gave me some caramel tea to take home and I thanked her for it. I tried it as I walked home and it was really good. It was sweet and mom loved it. She also loves coffee, but we can never afford it.

I hope the games end soon, so Katniss can come home.

Day 20:

It's weird how Katniss seems so happy while with Peeta. She's always so focused but she sounds truly happy with Peeta. Gale came to my house with deer meat and he gave half of it to us. Mom and I ate in silence, and she made me some mint tea afterwards. I like mint tea, but the caramel one that Gale's mom gave to me was better.

I can feel the anticipation rising in district twelve and I don't like going into the Hob because I get more stares. Greasy Sae is nice though. Some more people bought my milk and cheese, so I was able to get mom a pin of a flower from the Hob. It's a Primrose. The same flower I was named after.

Mom loved it, and I think it brought her spirits up because she was smiling and wearing it. I'm starting to wonder how much longer the games will go on. I just want Katniss to come home. I miss her so much. When I told her to try to win back in the justice building, I had high hopes for her.

I always have. But I just want her to come home.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. .o.O.o.O

I fumbled with the food in my bowl. A piece of meat and some cheese from my goat sits in the wooden bowl and I glance over at the T.V. It's off for now, but the hunger games is on in an hour. I've have been reading over my diary entries from when Katniss left, to now. I've been so worried, so scared for my sister that I don't know what to do. Shes going to get through this.

Katniss has been strong, and survived. I thought she was going to die when the fire hit, but she lived. And now she's teaming up with Peeta. The last thing I saw before the hunger games ended today was Katniss hunting with him. I can't believe Peeta loved her!

That was one thing I wasn't expecting in the interview.

"Prim, can you go deliver these to the baker?" My mother asked and I looked up from my bowl.

"Yes, Mom." I said and I looked in her hand to see a cloth bag of medicine.

"Be safe." She said and I let her kiss the top of my head and I left.

I walked down the dirt roads of district twelve and looked around. People were farming their crops, washing their laundry and some smiled at me as I walked by. I passed the Hob and I got glares, smiled and furtive glances. I guess I'm just the tribute's sister. I miss her so much.

Katniss was like a mother when mine was somewhere else. When I had nightmares, she would sing to me. But now, when I wake up, I'm alone. I finally get into the town and pass the small shops.

I stop at the window of the bakery to see the cakes. Their beautiful, what with their swirls, flowers, colours and designs. I remember making Katniss stop at the windows to admire their beauty. I get to the bakery and walk in. I know mom wanted me to deliver them to Mr. Mellark, so I clear my throat at the woman behind the counter.

She looks up at me, glaring.

"Um, is Mr. Mellark here?" I ask and hold up the cloth bag.

She glares at me again then goes to the back. A few minutes later a muscular man comes out of the back room. He wipes his hands on his apron and smiles at me.

"Ah, Primrose. I believe your mother sent you?" He asked and I nodded.

I handed him the cloth bag. He looks inside and smiles.

"I've been needing this burn medication. Thank you." He said and I nodded again and was about to leave when he said,

"Oh! Almost forgot!" He said and I turned around to see him handing me a loaf of bread and a muffin.

I've had a muffin only once, and that was when Gale bought Katniss a batch of them for her fourteenth birthday and Katniss shared one with me.

"Oh, sir, you don't have to-" I said and he cut me off.

"I promised your sister I'd watch over you. And she took good care of my son." He said and smiled before going back into the back room.

His wife glared at me again and I walked out and started walking home. When I got to the Hob, I saw a bunch of people gathered around the big screen that airs the hunger games. Gale rushed up to me and dragged my hand towards the crowd. He looked urgent.

"What's going on?" I asked and Gale pushed through the crowd to the front.

"It's Katniss." He said and I felt my heart stop.

"What do you mean? Is she okay? What's-" I got cut off by looking at the screen as I saw my sister and Peeta running for their lives.

Gale grabbed my hand and held onto it. I didn't look away, I didn't go home. The screen changed to wild dogs running after them and I felt tears cloud up my eyes. 'Run Katniss! Just run!' I thought and she stopped.

"Run!" Gale whispered and the screen changed to Peeta, far behind.

He caught up to Katniss and they both ran to a big horn in the middle of the field. One of the other tributes was already up there and Katniss and Peeta were trying to climb up. I saw her shoot some of the dogs, but it didn't stop them. It seemed that throughout the whole district, everybody had frozen. I was so scared for my sister, but thankfully I had Gale to hang onto.

The other tribute grabbed Peeta and I saw Katniss aim her bow at him.

"You shoot me, he comes to." The tribute said and my heart pounded in my chest.

The crowd and I watched Peeta draw a line in the tributes hand and Katniss shot his hand, making him fall into the dogs. I looked away, to scared to watch. I ripped my hand away from Gale's and started to run home. I heard Gale shouting my name, but I ignored it. I banged open the door and my mother wheeled around from the T.V.

"Prim!" She shouted and I dove into her arms.

I started to cry, knowing this was the last moments in the games.

"It's okay, shhhh." My mother said and I opened my eyes to see Katniss wrapping up Peeta's leg. Katniss couldn't die, not now. I just wanted her to come home, I'd do anything to get her home.

For the whole night, Katniss and Peeta sat clinging to each other while the dogs killed the other tribute. He didn't deserve to die like that. I didn't sleep at any point, to scared to close my eyes. My mother told me she would wake me if anything happened, but I didn't sleep at all. It was early in the morning when Katniss got up, picked up her and shot the tribute.

We heard the cannon, and I smiled. Katniss and Peeta were getting out of there! They were coming home! I heard Katniss yell to the game makers and my smile faltered when I heard trumpets and someone's voice.

'The earlier rule had been revoked. Only one tribute can win.' I heard the man say.

My heart dropped. No. No. No. No. They said that two could win! Why were they doing this to me?! I ran out of the house, tears streaming down my face.

I didn't want to see the rest. I didn't know where I was going, but I felt a pair of hands steady my shoulders and I looked up to see Gale.

"It's okay, Prim, it's okay." Gale said and hugged me.

He grabbed my hand again and lead me over to the screen in the Hob. I was about to tell him that I didn't want to see, when I looked over the crowd and saw Katniss hand Peeta some berries. I knew what those berries were, as Katniss told me to not eat them. The two of them had their backs to each other. Katniss was slowly raising the berries to her mouth.

"No!" I screamed out, but no one paid any attention to me. I was about to scream again when the same man that announced the last announcement, started talking again.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger games!" He said and the crowd was silent for a second before they all shouted out in happy cheers.

I was frozen. Katniss. She won. She's actually coming home. My sister was coming home.

The realization of that made me grin even more then when Katniss got me my goat. Gale lifted me up and hugged me.

"She's coming home!" I yelled over the happy cheers.

"Yes, she is!" Gale said and he swung me around.

I looked over the crowd to see my mom rushing towards us, and Gale out me down. I ran into my mom's arms and started crying tears of joy. Mom hugged me back and we silently stood there for a few minutes.

"She's coming home, Primrose." My mother whispered.

I smiled. She's coming home.

O.o.O.o. .o.O.o. .o.O.o.O.o

I walked down the streets of district twelve and smiled. There was a huge celebration and my mom told me to get some muffins for desert. She gave me a few dollars for them, and I was walking to the bakery. I opened the door of the bakery and saw it was ablaze with lights. The woman behind the counter seemed happier, and the baker greeted me happily.

He was stocking more cakes and bread when I came in.

"Hello, Primrose. What do you need?" He asked and I looked over at the muffins.

"Four muffins, please." I said and he nodded.

"Which kind?" He asked as he reached up on the top shelf.

"Um, bran." I said. Those were the only ones I could afford.

"Alright." The baker said.

He took a small cardboard box filled with muffins and gave it to me. He cast a furtive glance over to the counter to where his wife was, but she seemed to have gone to the back room.

"I have something for you." He whispered and I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, what?" I asked and he went over to the window, where the cakes were held and took a white one with pink and yellow flowers on it off it's display.

He handed it to me and I gasped.

"Sir, I can't take that-" I said and he smiled.

"It's a celebration cake. Share it with your mother and your sisters friend." He said and I looked down at the beautiful cake.

I've never had cake before.

"Now, off you go." He said and shooed me away. "And if I don't get a chance, say thanks to your sister for taking care of Peeta!" He called as I went out the door.

I clutched the cake, afraid I'd drop it as I ran. I panted as I reached the door and as I opened it, saw Gale and my mother chatting happily.

"Mom, look what the baker gave to me!" I said and my mom and Gale raised their eyebrows.

"Is that a cake?" Gale asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" I said and I set it on the table.

I sat down with my mom and gale and we stared at it, afraid to eat it. After a few minutes, my mom took out a knife and cut the cake. She passed the first piece to me and I grabbed a fork, and took a bite. It was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted! Creamy, sugary, sweet and the taste as it bursted at the top of my tongue was amazing!

We ate the cake in silence as we heard the celebrations outside. I was so happy that Katniss was coming home, that I ate my cake fast out of excitement. I just wish she could be here to eat the cake with us. But her and Peeta are coming home, that's what counts. And I can't wait for the first time I see my sister in weeks.

And I know life is going to be different when she gets back.

O.o.O.o. .o.O.o. .o.O.o.O.o

As I sit on Gale's shoulders, I wait for Katniss to notice me. She smiled at Gale but her face changes when she sees me waving at her. I know she's glad to see me and she grins broadly when she sees me. I wait until she can come down from the platform, and then I run into her arms.

"Your home!" I said and Katniss laughs.

"I'm home." She said and I don't want to let go of her, but Katniss lets go of me and hugs my mother.

It was brief, but I know it's a step up for Katniss. Gale grabs her and hugs her so hard, I thought she might break.

"We had cake when you were gone!" I said, knowing it's not important, but knowing Katniss will be mildly interested.

"Cake? How?" She asks and I look over to the Baker, his wife and their sons hugging Peeta.

"The Baker." I said. "He said thanks for keeping Peeta safe." I watched Katniss glance over at Peeta's family.

The baker gave a brief nod and Katniss smiled.

"Shall we go home then?" She asked.

"Are we moving?" I asked and Katniss nodded.

"The Victor's Village." I said and I felt worried for a second.

"What about Buttercup? And Lady? Are they coming to?" I ask as we make our way out of the crowd.

"Yes, Prim." Katniss said, chuckling.

I smile and take her hand. I'm so glad she's home.


End file.
